


Mine(s)

by Ineffable_Bullshit



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Shane (Stardew Valley), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shane Storyline Mentioned, Shane is Bad at Feelings (Stardew Valley), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Bullshit/pseuds/Ineffable_Bullshit
Summary: Shane had just woken up to go get a glass of water when he saw her - his wife laying on the floor just inside the front door completely passed out for what felt like the sixth time this month._____Shane taking care of his wife because she's an idiot.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Mine(s)

Shane had just woken up to go get a glass of water when he saw her - his wife laying on the floor just inside the front door completely passed out for what felt like the sixth time this month. He debated on just leaving her there. Maybe waking up in the morning in dirty overalls with a crick in her neck from the awkward angle she had hit the floor would teach her to get home before she was on the verge of collapse. But he knew he couldn't - if she was willing to drag him from the edge of a cliff to the hospital in the rain when he had shown her nothing but contempt then he couldn’t let the woman he loved lay on the floor all night. 

He was used to always being in bed first - she had always been terrible about pushing her limits and for the most part he just let her go with it knowing that any protest he put up would be met with no more than a soft smile and a shake of her head. “There's work that needs to be done, weren't you the one who was always asking me if I had work to go do when we first met.” and then he would be left feeling guilty at the reminder of just how cold he had been in the early days of her moving to Pelican Town. Back when he knew nothing about the new girl who had moved into the dilapidated farm at the edge of town. Now he knew the reason she had moved to their tiny town was to escape her old life in Zuzu City where she had worked somewhere in corporate for Joja. He didn’t know much more than that because she hated talking about it. 

When he had first moved to the farm he would offer to help with chores so that she wouldn't have to work so hard but she had just kissed the tip of his nose and laughed “I didn't marry you so that you could be a farmhand - besides you worked hard enough at Joja you deserve a break.” She had laughed when he pointed out that she deserved a break too - that at one point she too had been dragged through Joja’s corporate hellhole. He asked her why she pushed herself so much once and she muttered something about needing the fresh air and needing to contribute to something that actually mattered. So he did little things for her instead, in hopes that it would make her day just a little easier. He would wake up early and tend to the animals and crops, he would fix the fences around the barn, he would make her breakfast. He was always careful to make an excuse though to stop her from protesting he would say that he couldn’t sleep or that he needed the fresh air, he made a point to tell her that he had simply cooked too much for himself that morning. It was the least he could do when every morning the first thing she did before starting her day was kiss him and give him one of the peppers he wasn't supposed to know that she had grown and stored just for him. But no matter how much he did there were always bad days where he would find her passed out on the floor. Days where she spent too long tending to the crops to ensure that the animals could stay fed through the winter. Days when she would lose track of time while fishing at the beach. Days where she drove herself to exhaustion in the mines and had to all but crawl home. On these days he would usually wake up just as he had tonight and pick her up to carry her to bed making sure to get rid of her dirty overalls and boots from working on the farm before placing her on the bed. Careful to make sure that she didn't have any injuries she didn't tend to before passing out. 

Tonight she was covered in cuts and bruises, the worst of them being on her arms and legs though there was a fairly impressive cut on her forehead that was surrounded by dried blood. She must have gone to the mines again - part of him wanted to be angry at her for pushing herself so hard and risking her life because she didn't know when to quit but a larger part of him knew he was lucky that she had made it home at all. It was far too often that Marlon or Emily found her passed out from her injuries in the mines and had dragged her back out half alive. It was far too often that he woke up to a knock on the door only to find Linus propping her up in the doorway. 

He softly dragged a damp cloth over her forehead to remove all of the blood before moving on to her arms - he was grateful that none of them were bad enough that they would need to go see Harvey. Once he had finished that he paced the cloth in the hamper with her dirty overalls to be taken care of in the morning. He carefully climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms softly - so as to not aggravate the bruises that were on her arms. He lightly pulled his fingers on one hand through her hair occasionally finding small pieces of debris that must have been left from her trip to the mines that he would carefully remove and throw in the floor next to him - something she would surely complain about later.

As much as he hated nights like this where he woke up to find that his wife wasn't in bed beside him he loved these quiet moments that followed. Moments where she would curl into his side the moment he laid down - too tired to protest about someone taking care of her for once. Moments where he could watch the peaceful expression on her face without her flushing and looking away under the attention. Moments where he could tell her that he loved her without her stuttering out protest. So he did just that as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head letting his own eyes flutter closed and maybe he had imagined it but he could have sworn he heard a small “I love you too” mumbled into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so far out of my comfort zone for writing - Thank You @spidernoirsrubikscube for encouraging me to actually post this


End file.
